Part of Me
by Silly31
Summary: Maka is scared. Asura, a kishin, is out there in the world, killing and terrorizing humanity. She is willing to help and stop this immediately, but she's not the only one willing to help. Maka will keep her secret, away from her friends, and destroy Asura.


**Well I'm Silly and here is a new FanFic that I made, I hope you enjoy it.:)**

 **Chapter 1**

Maka's POV

We've been searching for Asura for far too long. What if he already destroyed a city, no I can't let that happen at al-

''Yo Maka, you okay?'' I turned around to see my partner Soul. I smiled at him '' Yeah just thinking you know?'' Me and Soul have been partners for a long time now. Our goal or my goal is to make turn him into a Death Scythe, and my goal, well to be the best meister like my Mom.

''Well don't think a lot tiny-tits'' Soul chuckled softly. That name, it makes me want to Maka-Chop him. I recently stopped Maka-Chopping him for a reason. Asura. He was out there. We all don't know where, but him out there, makes me think what's he going to do next. ''Yo Maka stop daydreaming and help me with dinner'' Soul said to me while waving a hand in front of my face.

''I'm not daydreaming, I'm thinking. Also can't you make dinner without my help?'' I asked with a huff. ''Well stop 'thinking' and help me with dinner tiny-tits'' he said.

''You know ever since Asura has been out there you've been spacing out for a while, it's everything okay Maka?'' Soul asked me concerned '' Of course I'm okay just wondering what's he planning next'' I stood from the couch and went into the kitchen ''Are you gonna help or not?'' I asked Soul, he smirked ''Yeah, a cool guy just doesn't help their Meister''

We finished dinner ,and I finished washing the dishes. We both said our 'goodnights' and went to our own rooms.

I fell asleep. I woke up in a dark room. 'Where am I' I thought, I stood up and looked around ''Hello!?'' I shouted.

''You know, no one can hear you'' I turned around to see what was that ,but I saw nothing. I was scared to death right now. ''Who's there!?'' I asked , I was looking around to see who was there.

I saw a door just a few feet away from me ''What the hell?'' I just stared at it for a while ''Go in, no one is going to hurt you'' that voice, I heard it again ''Who are you!'' I shouted.

''Go inside the door and you'll meet me'' I looked in front of me, my hand was reaching for the door knob, ''If I open it, nothing will happen to me?'' I asked

"Just open it and you'll find out'' I opened the door and went inside. I saw a girl. She was about my age and looked like me, except she has brown hair, but she looked like me. Bright green eyes, same features, flat chested.

''W-who are you?'' I asked curious, she looked at me and smirked ''You of course'' I looked at her like she was crazy.

''Call me crazy all you want ,but I am you'' I stared at her shocked ''H-how!?''

I shouted.

"As you may know Mom is a meister and Father is a weapon. When they had you or us you got half meister and half weapon in your blood and soul. I'm your weapon side and you're my meister side'' she stated like she knew everything in the world.

''B-but can you get out of me or something?'' I asked quickly, ''Yeah, but not right now''

''Why!" I screamed, she flinched.

''I don't know ,but now that I reached you I can now speak to you in our minds'' she smiled excited ''Isn't that cool!'' she excitedly said to me.

''No , it's not'' she looked at me sadly and smiled at me weakly ''And why is that?''

''Well one thing is that why did no one told me about this for once! Se-'' ''No one was suppose to tell you'' she interrupted me, she glared at me coldly ''You were suppose to find it out yourself, now that you did, I can help you and guide you to the future'' she stated coldly.

"Why?'' I asked. She looked at me and smirked ''You know it's time for you to wake up now''

''Hey! I'm not done TELL ME WHY!'' I screamed

I woke up, sweating and shaking. I looked to my left to see the clock, it was 6 am. It was time to get ready for school ,but was that a dream? or a vision? Why in all times right now? After all we have a Kishin on the loose.

I got up and got ready. ''Well, now it's time for a new day Maka , a new day'' I whispered to myself. I looked at myself in the mirror. 'What did she mean by me trying to find out by myself? and Why me?' I asked myself.

''SOUL! Time to wake up buddy!'' I shouted

Soul's POV

''SOUL! Time to wake up buddy!'' I groaned and got up. 'Buddy?' I thought, ''When did she started calling me buddy?'' I whispered. I shrugged it off and got ready.

I went to the kitchen to see Maka already preparing us breakfast. Man I love her so much. ''You know Maka, you make a great house wife'' I smirked. She turned around to face me ''You know Soul, you make a great punching bag'' she said, blushing.

''Come on you know I'm joking'' I sat down and grabbed a toast ''Well stop joking next time, okay?'' she turned around to cook ''Can't promise that'' I said while biting my toast.

DWMA

Me and Maka oh wait 'Maka and I' were walking to school. I said that because last time Maka gave me a lecture about it. Man what a bookworm ,but she's my bookworm.

I blushed a little and looked away ''Soul you okay?'' Maka faced me and asked me sweetly. I blushed harder ''Y-yeah just look forward or you'll trip -'' ''YAhoo!'' I was interrupted from the king of the idiots. I turned around to be kicked in the face and sent to the other side of the street.

Man that really hurt. I got up ''What the Hell Black*Star!'' I screamed at him. I walked up to him and got ready to punch him ''Soul'' I stopped and looked at Maka ''Why waste time on him and anyways you said that a cool guy like you doesn't have time to waste on a idiot like him'' she stated.

I looked at her shocked, then smirked. ''You're right why waste my time with an him''

We both started walking to school.

Maka's POV

''You know it's fun talking to you, a lot'' she said inside my damn head 'You're getting on my fucking nerves, can you get out of my head for once!' I shouted back to her.

It's been this morning since she started to talk to me. I've been quiet around Soul, so he won't be asking me questions at all.

Flashback

Well, now it's time for a new day Maka, a new day'' I said to myself in the mirror

''Hey Maka'' someone said inside my head 'What the hell! You're real!?' I asked her

''Of course I am, you thought I was lying?'' she told me

'Of course' I shot back to her ''Wow don't be mean, anyways i'll be talking to you from now and on, okay. So don't be getting scared or screaming ,because that will fucking scare me'' she warned me

'But why?' I asked her ''It's called life, Maka. This is your life, now deal with it'' she told me

'Hey!?' I shouted back, no answer 'Hello!' I shouted back

Well what a nice day to wake up. Today is going to be a tough day

End Of Flashback

''Hey! Don't run away from your God!'' I turned around to see a pissed off Black*Star ''It's not nice you see'' he said.

''Black*Star!'' shouted a worried Tsubaki ''Next time don't run away, okay!'' she shouted at Black*Star

''Yeah sorry Tsubaki'' he said while rubbing the back of his head ''Good'' she nodded

''Oh Maka, Soul! Good morning!'' Tsubaki said waving at us ''Goodmorning Tsubaki'' me and Soul said together

''So where is Kid, Liz and Patty?'' asked Tsubaki ''To be ho-'' I was interrupted by the one and only Liz ''Yo we're here'' she shouted while waving at us ''Ha ha look sis'' Patty told Liz while pointing the giraffe she's holding.

"Yeah I see that Patty'' LIz sweatdropped while smiling at her.

''Man these are your friends'' she said again 'You know next time, be quiet' I said at her back ''You can call me Amethys you know'' she sneered back 'How the hell was I supposed to know' I shot back ''You never asked'' she said, I could already see her smirking

''Yo Liz where's Kid?'' asked Black*Star

''KId is crying about the symmetry'' Liz said unhappy ''Ha ha Kid is a crybaby'' clapped an excited Patty

''Come one Maka, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up'' Amethys told me, I looked at my watch and she was right 'Crap! Only 5 more minutes!' I thought

''Guys we're going to be late, come on!'' I told them, Liz looked at me and smirked ''Oh come on Maka, it's only school. Nothing to worry about, right guys?'' she told me

''Well I want to get early to talk to Lord Death'' I told her back ''Why?'' she said ''Yeah, why?'' Amethys said after Liz

''About important stuff, that's all'' I said nervously ''Is it about me'' Amethys asked me 'No shit sherlock' I shot back ''You know the only ones that know is Mom and Lord Death'' She stated 'And why the hell do you think I'm taking you to him' I said

''You mean us right?'' man I only met her for a day or two and now I hate her 'Whatever'

''Yo Maka'' I turned to my left to see Soul looking at me curious ''Yeah?'' I asked ''Oh, there you are. You spaced out for a little bit, everything okay?'' he asked me 'Damn I have to be careful, or he'll find out'

''Just tell him and he'll understand'' Amethys told me 'Shut up, this isn't your decision' I told her ''Well, I am you'' she smirked

''Maka'' Soul shouted at me ''Oh yeah let's go'' I said to him

''Come on guys let's go'' Soul said to the rest of the group

For some reason Patty was kicking Black*Star, and he was crying like a baby 'Wow talk about god'

 **Well this is my first chapter of 'Part of Me'. Hope you guys enjoyed it and i'll be posting another chapter every week. If there is any corrections you guys want to tell me, please be free to tell me. :)**

 **-Silly 3**


End file.
